1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to sling arrangements for firearms, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shotgun sling mounting apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the ease of retrofit of a carrying sling to a shotgun assembly without resort to deformation of the shotgun butt stock and magazine tube forearm stock assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, in the mounting of a support sling structure to a shotgun, brazing of a support lug to the shotgun barrel or alternatively the directing of fasteners into the butt stock and forearm stock of the associated shotgun is required to permit support of a sling relative to the shotgun assembly. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a retrofit apparatus arranged for ease of securement to the shotgun magazine tube, as well as the shotgun butt stock and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.